


Loss

by Townycod13



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Bullying, and became sad fic, idk random headcanons about hikari came together, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Hikari gets bullied for being weird sometimes.





	

Her hair has always grown slowly.

_“Ew, she threw up!”_

She’d never minded much before; she didn’t have any attachment to short or long hair before.

It was a silly thing really, she hadn’t really noticed how much it’d impacted her until it had and then it had become a silent goal of hers.

_“She got some of it on my shoes!”_

She’d never told anyone about the goal. It was silly, meaningless. When Taichi had questioned her about it she’d given him a smile and replied that there was no real reason.

_“Bitch!”_

It was just… she’d always been a strange girl, she knew, she knew because people would tell her. She’d point something out and be told what a strange girl she is and what a wild imagination and…

 At first it had been confusing. Only at first, though. Eventually she’d gotten used to being alone.

And it was a relief, she told herself. When she was alone, no one was telling her she was strange; no one was scared of her.

_“Gross! Now she’s covered in it!”_

Tailmon was sort of a special existence for too many reasons to name. But one of the foremost reasons was that Tailmon did not understand her.

And yet, she was never alone with Tailmon.

_“I’ve got a great idea.”_

She’d always sort of thought that in order to not be alone, people had to understand her. And since no one ever had, she figured she was just supposed to be alone.

Tailmon was special and precious and _amazing_.

_“Yagami-san, your hair is covered in puke…”_

That first time Tailmon had transformed from a sly cat to a holy angel had just _struck_ Hikari. In spite of all pain twisting around inside of her, so overwhelming she could scarcely breathe – scarcely _think_. In spite of all of that, there was this gorgeous _light_.

_“…let me help you with that.”_

See, it was the _silliest_ thing ever but that moment when she’d seen Tailmon’s short fur grow into Angewomen’s blond locks, she was struck with how pretty it was.

So she’d decided, quietly, discretely, that she wanted to grow out her hair even though it grew really slow.

_SNIP_

That had been her intention in any case.


End file.
